Acontecimientos antes de unas bodas
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Tìtulo cambiado otra vez! (XP) Contiene diversas historias de romance y drama (Takari, Taiora Daikara, Yaminisu ¿?..... por el momento)
1. Se parecio tanto a ti

Notas aclaratorias: Digimon no me pertenece!! (Esto es algo más que obvio) Utilizo a los personajes para despejar mi mente de tantas ideas e historias que me invaden y lo único que gano con esto son comentarios, críticas constructivas y un regaño de mi madre por no soltar a esta pobre Pc ;)

Ah!! En este fict no hay aventura de verano, no hay digitales!! (esto me parece conocido ^^UU) Sólo utilizaré a mi pareja preferida de Odaiba para hacer una historia que se me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba un Lp (Sí , es muy antiguo!! Lp, no Cd) del ** Grupo Niche**, y es una canción que me dio en el alma!! Y además es un tributo porque es la primera canción que pasé a mi computadora conectando unos cables de salida de sonido del Tocadisco con la entrada de la computadora y haciendo más relajos que no vienen al caso

Y este fict va dedicado a quienes les guste mi estilo de escribir (=^^= Gracias!!) Y desde ya les advierto que hay Takari (Pobres Luz y Esperanza!!Me empeño en ponerlos en unas situaciones!!) Y también hay Takalina ¿? O como sea que se le diga a la relación entre la francesa y mi adorable Esperanza

Y este fict es... extraño!! digo, al menos en mi opinión

Bueno, ** advertencia final**: Hay _romance_, hay **lemon**, hay _romance_, hay drama y sobre todo.... ¿Les mencioné el **_romance_**?? ^___^

* * *
    
    **Se pareció tanto a ti**

* * *

_«Su hermano se ha dado cuenta de esta situación» _el joven suspiró profundamente recargando su frente en la puerta de aquel departamento _«Debo estar loco!! Estoy a punto de casarme!! Estoy enamorado de mi novia!!Sólo regresé a informárselo a mi hermano!! Luego volveré a Francia»_

Pero algo estaba alterando sus sentimientos, revolviéndolos y confundiendo al rubio Takaishi

**_*** Flash back_**

Yamato deslizó una mano por el rostro del joven quien sobresaltó ante el acto

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el mayor de intensos ojos azules logrando la atención de su hermano

- Sí!! Es que... - Takeru suspiró profundamente - ... estoy cansado -

El otro se cruzó de brazos un poco pensativo

- Quizá cambio de clima... en esta época el calor es insoportable, pero no te preocupes... pronto una lluvia refrescará el ambiente - afirmó Yamato - ¿Y cuándo volverás a Francia? -

- La próxima semana - dijo Takeru en un extraño tono indefinible para su hermano

El menor sintió la intensa mirada de Yamato, la misma que utiliza cuando quiere saber algo.... es más, Takeru ya se esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de Ishida

- ¿Y qué tal te pareció? - comenzó el primogénito

-¿Quién? - Takeru intentó evadir el tema

- Hikari Yagami - ante esas dos palabras el nerviosismo se apoderó de quien está próximo a casarse - Takeru, piensa bien lo que haces -

- Ella y yo sólo nos llevamos bien - Takeru intentó defenderse - Además ella sabe que yo estoy comprometido- 

- Pero a veces parece que **los dos** olvidan ese detalle -

- Exageras!! - insistió Takeru intentando controlar la tembladera por su cuerpo - Sólo conversamos -

- Si tú lo dices - Yamato se encogió de hombros - No soy Catalina para controlarte... Además yo creo que es Taichi quien exagera, Hikari tiene 23 años y ella sabe lo que hace con su vida -

Takeru no abrió la boca, quizá para no decir algo comprometedor

- Tan sólo... - prosiguió su hermano -.... ten siempre todo en claro entre ustedes dos.. No sea que ella lo malinterprete -

¿Todo claro? ¿Cómo podría Takeru dejarle todo claro a Hikari cuando él mismo no puede?

- Hikari es sensible... no la hagas llorar - Ishida se levantó de su asiento para dejar a su hermano con sus pensamientos

_«Sí, es sensible» _Takeru cerró los ojos _«También es risueña y muy bromista... tiene un 'algo' atrayente» _el rubio se recostó en el sofá _«Y logra revolver todo en mí... Tengo tantas dudas... Lo mejor será que regrese a Francia cuanto antes!! No puedo seguir aquí»_

Tan decidido que estaba el rubio!! Las maletas, en menos de una hora, estaban listas!! Ahora era cuestión de ir al aeropuerto y regresarse a Europa ahora!!!

**_*** Final Flash Back_**

Entonces.... ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí frente a la puerta del departamento de Hikari?

Quizá....

Quizá deseaba verla...... aunque sea por última vez.......................

* * *

- Ya te echaba de menos - dijo la chica con notable acento extranjero cuando el dueño del departamento le abrió la puerta

- Yo regresaba la siguiente semana - expresó Takeru ayudándola a ingresar su equipaje - No tenías por qué venir - 

- No podía estar más sin ti - Catalina enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Takaishi y se recostó en su pecho - es tu culpa!! Por darme amor todos los días!! Ya extrañaba tus abrazos, tus besos!! -

- ¿Y qué tal el vuelo? - preguntó Takeru con cierta suavidad mientras abrazaba la espalda de la rubia

- Pesado!! Tengo mucho sueño - Catalina cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente

- Vamos - el joven de azules ojos la tomó de los hombros - tienes que descansar -

- Sí!! Creo que dormiré por 2 días - bromeó la francesa con una coqueta sonrisa - ¿Y qué tal la has pasado sin mí? -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_¿Quién no dice una mentira por conservar un amor? _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ocupado - contestó en un susurro Takeru - El círculo de amigos creció bastante -

-Vaya!! Así que conociste a los amigos de mi adorado cuñado - comentó Catalina mientras ambos jóvenes ingresaban a la habitación de Takaishi

- Así es... y todos tienen diversas personalidades - continuó hablando Takeru

- ¿Y cómo son ellos? Háblame de los amigos de Yamato -

- Bueno.... está el pelirrojo Izzumi, un adicto a las computadora y todo lo referente con tecnología..... -

Catalina asintió levemente mientras se recostaba en la cama de su prometido

- entonces Ichijouji ingresó al equipo de Kido.... Daisuke y Taichi se mofaron del dúo de delgados pero Ken había tenido oculto su talento para el baloncesto....-

Los azules ojos de su prometida lentamente se cerraban por el cansancio de tan largo viaje, ella hubiese dormido en el viaje pero las ansias por ver nuevamente a su enamorado no la dejaban conciliar el sueño

Takeru sonrió débilmente al verla dormir tan tranquila

- .... aunque no me hubiese gustado hacer equipo con Hikari y no es porque ella sea mala en el deporte, por el contrario, es muy ágil y se acoplaba a mi ritmo.... -

El rubio suspiró pesadamente deteniéndose en su relato aunque esta pausa era lo de menos... Catalina no lo escuchaba

**_*** Flash Back_**

- Increíble!! - exclamó Tachikawa al ver como Takaishi le arrebató el balón a Ichijouji

- Parece esto se convertirá en una pelea de uno contra uno - comentó Sora - Ken contra Takeru -

- Y esto sí que estará reñido!! Ya vieron como juega Ken - comentó Koushiro mirando a los descalificados Motomiya y Yagami

Los mencionados se cruzaron de brazos un tanto molestos!! Cuando comenzaron su juego de baloncesto todos creían que ambos ganarían, pero Ken sí que supo darle un giro a la situación y ahora era imparable

- Takeru no podrá encestar!! - comentó Daisuke -No con Ken bloqueándolo!! -

- Y él y mi hermana pierden por 2 puntos - Taichi suspiró pesadamente - Y yo quería que Hikari se desquitara de la paliza que me dio Ken -

- Ánimo, pediremos la revancha - afirmó Daisuke sin despegar la vista de los dos jóvenes

- Ya cállense - dijo Ken - Están desconcentrándome -

Takeru rió levemente mientras analizaba un lanzamiento desde esa distancia - Es verdad!! A mí también me quitan la concentración -

El público sintió unas gotas recorrerle la nuca mientras sonreía con nerviosismo

- Lo lamentamos!! - dijo la pelirroja Sora en el preciso instante en que Ken intentó arrebatarle el balón a Takeru

Ichijouji detuvo al rubio evitándole la huída con el balón

- No es por presionarte, Takeru, pero tienes menos de 1 minuto para encestar - dijo Motomiya

El mencionado asintió levemente buscando una salida

- No me ganarás, no lo permitiré - advirtió Ken

- Debe haber un modo - dijo el rubio

- Inténtalo - el de cabellera lisa sonrió ampliamente - Te desafío -

Y en eso momentos sangre Ishida recorrió en el rubio quien se llevó en serio el reto, fue cuando Takeru se percata que Hikari se encontraba _bloqueada _por el inexperto en el deporte.. el rubio le lanza el balón a la menor Yagami quien lo toma sin dificultad alguna y encesta, obteniendo así 3 puntos

- Eso es!!! - gritó eufóricamente Taichi - Yagami te derrotó!! -

- Pero fue Hikari - le hizo ver Yamato

- Pero es **Yagami **- recalcó Taichi más orgulloso 

- Genial - exclamó Takeru yendo al encuentro con la chica de cabello castaño a la cual abrazó - Excelente encestada -

- Excelente pase - respondió Hikari con una amplia sonrisa y se recostó en el pecho del hermano de Yamato

- Muchas gracias!! - dijo Takeru sin que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro - Ken acabó desafiándome a que no le ganaba y tú me ayudaste -

- Entonces te aprovechaste de mí para conseguir el triunfo - Hikari soltó una pequeña risita - ¡Qué canalla! -

- Oh!! Pensaste eso - Takeru rió con ella - Lo lamento, no era mi intención!! ¿Me perdonas? - suplicó entre risas

- Lo pensaré - respondió Hikari en un tono de haciéndose la interesante

_***** Final Flash Back**_

- Yamato dice que no era correcto que estuviese así con ella... Yo no sabía a qué se refería- Takeru quedó por unos instantes perdido en su recuerdo - Ahora me doy cuenta que no dejamos de abrazarnos mientras bromeábamos, pero no lo hice con mala intención y estoy seguro que ella tampoco -

El joven miró nuevamente a la dormida mujer, de seguro que si ella hubiese escuchado eso lo tomaría como _algo sin importancia!_ Después de todo, su novia es muy comprensiva, además le tiene confianza y no habría problema...... si todo se hubiese quedado allí

- Ella y yo nos llevamos súper bien!! - continuó Takeru - de seguro que si Hikari fuese hombre sería mi mejor amigo.. o si yo fuese mujer seríamos amigas íntimas - 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_¿Quién no inventa una historieta por evitar un dolor? _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Pero ella es tan linda!! - Takeru se detuvo nuevamente en sus palabras - Tú también lo eres, Cathy, eso nadie puede negarlo -

Takeru se sentó en una silla cerca de su prometida

- Tú y yo pasado muchas cosas juntos!! Los estudios, los trabajos, proyectos, ideales, problemas económicos y familiares - una débil sonrisa se asomó a su rostro - Creí que nada nos separaría y nunca busqué algo para alejarme de ti -

Las palabras cesaron de sus labios, de seguro que él estaba poniendo en orden las ideas en su mente para desahogarlas! Takeru intentaba recordar sus momentos con su novia, pero todo lo que le venía a la mente era la personalidad de Hikari

_***** Flash Back**_

-... entonces el líquido le explotó en la cara - ante las palabras del rubio Hikari no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas - E intentando tomar una actitud inteligente el maestro dijo: _'Esto fue una muestra de lo que no deben mezclar'_ - Takaishi dijo la última frase intentando imitar una voz gruesa, de seguro que la de su profesor de Química

La chica Yagami dejó el vaso de helado y se tapó la boca para intentar contenerse, Takeru no pudo seguir con su relato porque la risa de ella lo había contagiado, y ella apenas había logrado calmarse cuando el rubio prosiguió - Pero su rostro carbonizado no decía lo mismo!! -

Hikari volvió a reírse imaginando al pobre hombre con el rostro totalmente negro

- Ya basta!! - dijo ella entre risas - Me va a doler el estómago -

- Pero si no te estoy haciendo cosquillas - dijo él en un tono de no haber hecho nada mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de helado

Hikari suspiró mientras lentamente cesaban sus carcajadas - ¿Y fue duro el cambio? - ella comenzó a hablar de otros temas menos graciosos para dejar de reírse

- Al principio sí!! Pero luego de conocer a Catalina todo mejoró -

A la simple mención del nombre de la novia francesa se sintió una tensión entre los dos, como si él hubiese dicho una palabra prohibida

- Y pronto te casarás - comentó Hikari deslizando un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja mientras con su otra mano jugueteaba con la cuchara y el frío refrigerio

Takeru asintió sin agregar palabras

Hikari sonrió y respiró profundamente - ¿Y qué tal con los profesores de Matemáticas? -

- Ah!! Había una que era bien sarcástica!! Ella se enteró que le decían bruja y un día entró abruptamente a una clases diciendo: Booooo!!! Lógico que hizo sobresaltar a algunos presentes - este recordatorio no fue muy agradable para el rubio

- ¿No me digas que te asustaste? - preguntó Hikari intentando no atragantarse con el helado

- Debiste haberla conocido - intentó defenderse Takeru - Además yo tenía 9 años!! -

- Bueno... entonces es _'algo' _- Hikari le dio una suave y graciosa entonación a la palabra - aceptable -

- Ella debería haberme pagado un psicólogo - Takeru expresó en un serio tono que provocó una risita en Hikari

- Estás buscando que me atragante con el helado - advirtió ella con una amplia sonrisa

Él negó levemente con la cabeza mientras correspondía a la sonrisa

_***** Final Flash Back**_

- Siempre sonriendo - murmuró Takeru - Ella tiene algo especial en su sonrisa -

Nuevamente el silencio lo envolvía dándole tiempo para que ordenara mentalmente sus siguientes palabras

- Esto te parecerá estúpido, pero.... Hikari tiene chispa, vivacidad, espontaneidad!! - Takeru se mordió un puño - Como tú ¡¡Pero ella es Hikari!! No Catalina!! -

Suspiró con desgano mientras pasaba sus dos manos por sus dorados cabellos 

- Si ayer me hubiese ido nos cruzábamos en el viaje - meditó unos instantes las consecuencias de haberse quedado - y quizá eso hubiese sido lo mejor -

_***** Flash Back**_

Takeru dejó de recargarse en la puerta y tuvo valor, pero no para salir de aquel pasillo, sino para tocar el timbre

Casi al instante abrió una Hikari de ojos brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de llorar

- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó de inmediato Takeru

- Nada - contestó ella en un murmullo

El joven sabía que le mentía.... mentalmente dedujo que una acalorada discusión entre ella y su hermano.... Después de todo Takaishi había visto a Taichi salir del departamento de su hermana y más que seguro que el mayor le advertía a la menor que no siga acercándose a un chico comprometido

Pero nadie los entendía!! Ellos no buscaron esa situación!!

- Será mejor que.... - Hikari no pudo seguir con su petición

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ ¿Quién no se moja los labios con otros que sepan a miel?_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y ahí estaba Takeru sellando sus labios con los de ella, él más experimentado en el arte de besar por lo que denotaban las circunstancias... O era eso o ella estaba demasiado nerviosa... o quizá eran las dos cosas mezcladas, lo cierto era que los labios de Hikari temblaban entre los de Takeru pero ella no hacía nada para cortar la situación

Se había desatado los sentimientos que ambos jóvenes habían acumulado!! No en vano sus respectivos hermanos mayores les aconsejaban, y en el caso de Taichi presionaba, para que dejen de verse y salir como su fuesen dos tórtolos en el inicio de su relación, una relación que más allá de la amistad no debía llegar

Y sino fuera por la falta de aire no se separaban

Takeru miró detalladamente a Hikari... miedo y ansias enlazados en un mismo rostro... temor de pisar terreno prohibido, ganas de perderse en aquel mar de pasiones

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_¿Quién no cae ante el deseo y terminar siendo infiel? _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La puerta del departamento se cerró detrás del joven quien tomó el rostro de Hikari para volver a llenarse de sus labios y saciarse de ellos... de seguro que para después no necesite buscarla más

Pobre ingenuo!! Mientras más la besaba, más la deseaba!! Lo mejor era mantener las manos en el rostro de ella si acaso no quería empeorar más su situación

_***** Final Flash Back**_

Takeru salió finalmente de sus pensamientos.. él apenas se percataba que cuando Hikari ocupaba sus recuerdos una especie de trance lo envuelve y difícilmente lo suelta

- ¿Cómo olvidarla? - susurró suavemente recostándose en el respaldar de la silla - ¿Cómo olvidarla? mi Cathy Si ha quedado tan pegada a mí...su risa, su voz... - nuevamente el silencio lo envolvió

Aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Hikari estremecerse a la intensa cercanía de aquel apasionado beso y es que el hecho de que todo haya ocurrido tan sólo ayer no lo ayudaría a olvidarlo

_«Si tan sólo ese hubiese sido mi límite» _meditó cerrando los ojos _«si tan sólo pudiese olvidarme de Hikari sin desgarrarme el alma en el intento »_

¿Olvidarla? Imposible!! No después de lo vivido en todo ese tiempo

Takeru sabía perfectamente que ella no era su novia, pero aquella mujer, en tan poco tiempo, ha logrado tambalear y revolver todos los sentimientos que él creía fuertes

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Recordar todo en silencio, como extraños no sentimos.. _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_«No sé qué fue lo que pasó!! Yo no tenía problemas, mucho menos Hikari!! No fue un sentimiento de soledad ni pretexto para terminar mi relación con Catalina»_

¿De qué le servía a Takeru repasar mentalmente todo lo acontecido para buscar el punto de acercamiento con Hikari? Si no puede regresar en el tiempo para evitarlo, mucho menos retroceder las sensaciones

_***** Flash Back**_

El jadeo de Hikari por recuperar el aliento provocaba que Takeru anhelara descubrir más allá de los besos que le había entregado mientras ella seguía empeñada en vanos intentos para normalizar su respiración, pues los labios de Takeru descendían hacia su cuello tomando como ruta su femenina barbilla

En el piso quedó la blusa de la joven quien pronto sintió en su espalda la frialdad temporal de su propio colchón, pero aquel gélido objeto no aplacaba el fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que Takeru incentivaba más

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Paso a paso detallamos _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pronto Takeru estaba en el cuello de Hikari quien deslizó sus manos por sus dorados cabellos diciéndole físicamente que no se aparte

El rubio estaba empeñado en descubrir si toda la piel de ella tenía ese sabor salado porque ahora descendió por los desnudos hombros

Y pasó mucho menos tiempo para que los labios de Takaishi estuviesen en su pecho provocando que Hikari descubriera espasmos de placer mientras que aquellas masculinas manos recorrían el contorno de su figura... fue cuando el joven sintió la suavidad en todo lo que abarca la palabra

Hikari sobresaltó y Takeru alejó bruscamente sus manos del cuerpo de ella como si quemara al simple contacto... Pronto él sintió dos brazos envolver su espalda acariciándola sin cesar y pidiéndole que continuara

Aquellas suaves manos lo impulsaron a cruzar fronteras que ni siquiera se había atrevido con su novia... Él siguió aferrándose al cuerpo de ella y ella al de él como si la vida se les escaparía en cualquier instante

Las caricias de Hikari eran cada vez más atrevidas y poco a poco ella adquiría más confianza, como la que tuvo para deshacerse de la camisa azul marino de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su amante

Amante!!

Esa palabra resonó en la mente de la chica

¿Aceptaría convertirse en la otra?

De seguro que no!! Pero a pesar de las advertencias de su hermano no pudo evitar enredarse en el encanto de Takeru

¿A dónde estaba su dignidad? ¿A dónde se fueron las enseñanzas impuestas desde pequeña? Estas se quedaron afuera de esa habitación cuya puerta estaba bien cerrada por si acaso les daba por entrar aunque en ese punto ya nada ni nadie los detendría así los obligaran a ello

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Con cinismo comparamos _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari se abalanzó hacia Takeru lo cual sorprendió al joven pues su novia no se hubiese atrevido a hacer eso, no antes de a boda!! Takeru conocía perfectamente a Catalina

Incluso la rubia jamás se había atrevido a besarlo de aquella forma en que Hikari lo hacía... quizá porque la francesa cuenta con la sensación de seguridad y la japonesa sabe que ese terreno prohibido puede ser la primera y única vez que lo toque

Bien!! Eso era el motivo de las sensaciones de la apasionada Hikari que seguía deleitándose los labios del acorralado rubio mientras lentamente descendía

¿Y él? ¿Cuál era su pretexto de actuar así? ¿No se supone que ama a Catalina? Sin embargo se dejó envolver por los encantos de Hikari cuya espalda exploró con sus manos provocándole gemidos que él percibía en su cuello, que era donde ella dejaba la huella de sus labios

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ y esa duda que nos mata, y que asalta, que amenaza _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takeru sentía el sudor de Hikari mezclarse con el suyo y aquella sensación lo impulsó a un nuevo encuentro con sus labios y repentinamente Hikari nuevamente se hallaba debajo del cuerpo de Takeru... Incluso ella alzó un poco las caderas para dar la libertad de que las últimas prendas que la cubrían se deslizaran por su piel gracias a las manos del joven Takaishi quien admiró la desnudez de la joven

_- No te detengas - _suplicó ella en un susurro _- no ahora -_

A pesar de sus palabras Hikari evitó mirarlo como si aquello ocultaría el sonrojo de su rostro que quien sabe si será por la pena por sus impulsivas palabras o por la acalorada situación que estaba viviendo

La voz del joven no contestó, pero sus mano sí!! Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por la piel de la chica cuyos ojos castaños estaban cerrados mientras se extraviaba en las emociones que provocaba el agradable tacto

**_***End Flash Back_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ los sentidos los vulnera, nos tortura, nos delata... _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las manos de Takeru temblaban denotando nerviosismo que no era por lo que había hecho el día anterior, sino porque el recuerdo de aquellos instantes aclaró la mente del chico y lo que estaba descubriendo lo perturbaba

Volvió su mirada a la femenina rubia..... Aquella sensación de amor hacia ella estaba débil, agonizando en el interior del joven quien ya no podía hacer nada!! Todo sería inútil ya

En cambio, al pensar en Hikari un latir intenso lo invadía, como si el corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho

Takeru sonrió débilmente mientras miró a Catalina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ y no saber si es mejor mientras duerme y le relatas: _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ayer estaba decidido a irme a tu encuentro - el joven posó momentáneamente sus azules ojos en las maletas - Y no me percaté cuando pero ya estaba frente a su departamento -

Takeru volvió su mirada hacia su novia francesa quien seguía en el mundo de Morfeo sin escuchar, mucho menos imaginar lo que su rubio amado estaba experimentando

- Hikari tiene muchas características tuyas: risa contagiante, dulzura, aquel aire atrayente que me llevó a ti la primera vez.... aunque en tan poco tiempo con ella llegué mucho más lejos de lo que contigo en muchos años -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Amor.... se pareció tanto a ti que no pude guardar   
en mi cuerpo el deseo que la tuve que amar_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Aún no descifro lo que me impulsó a ir a su departamento... quizá fue el saber que dejaría de verla- Takeru se encogió de hombros 

- Le entregué todo!! Mi vida, mi cuerpo... -Takeru se mordió un puño - .... mi alma -

_**** Flash Back**_

Takeru miró a Hikari y lo único que consiguió fue perderse más en ella a pesar de que una pequeña parte de su mente le pedía a gritos que se detuviera pero él no podía hacerlo.. estaba envuelto en el hechizo de Hikari, no podía, no debía dar marcha atrás así se arrepintiera de ello por lo que le resta de vida

La habitación se oscurecía a pesar de que eran las 3 de la tarde... suaves gotas de lluvia que golpeaban al techo se escuchaban, todo en conjunto le entregaba más encanto a la situación

El joven seguía deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la de cabello castaño dirigiéndose específicamente a sus piernas, al mismo instante en que las apartaba entre decidido y ansioso

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Sentí la necesidad de tenerme que entregar **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un quejido se extinguió en los labios de Hikari.... Ya no podían retroceder!! Ella se había apoderado de su virginidad y él de la de ella

Aquellos jóvenes se perdieron en el placer del acto, las sensaciones que los recorrían los impulsaron a acariciar lo acariciado, a besar lo que habían besado y a grabar en lo más profundo del alma este sublime instante.... el líquido rojo que brotó de su femenino cuerpo manchó las sábanas marcando la huella del delito

Pero el débil raciocinio no lo dejaban disfrutar debidamente del momento

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_** Sentí miedo, sentí el peso de poderme equivocar.... **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya había echado su suerte!! Ya lo hecho, hecho está e indudablemente un corazón saldrá lastimado, eso sino eran dos, o peor aún los tres

Pero ahora esta sensación de culpa estaba alejándose rápidamente siendo reemplazada por diversas sensaciones que lo confundían.. quizá porque era la primera vez que aquellas percepciones llegaban a su cuerpo, mente y alma

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Fue como llegar a casa primero de mi viaje,  
como empezar de nuevo después de disgustar**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pero... ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? ¿De qué sirve reprocharse el dejarse llevar por las manos de Hikari cuando lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ella?

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo mezclado con los gemidos que brotaba de la garganta de la femenina impulsaban e incitaban al amante a recorrer lo recorrido

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**como adelantar las caricias cuando nos pensábamos casar...   
o sentir la melodía antes de hacer esta canción **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Su piel humedecida de sudor temblando bajo sus inexpertas pero decididas manos.... 

La oscuridad del ambiente cubría el delito... la lluvia apagaba sus voces.... ¿Acaso la naturaleza estaba a favor de ellos?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_** Como si la noche durara un poco más en vez de amanecer   
Como si la lluvia cayera sin presagio cuando hay sol... **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**** End Flash Back**_

* * *

- ¿Estás cansado? - murmuró Catalina recostándose en el hombro de su novio

- No - respondió Takeru en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión

- ¿Entonces? - siguió indagando la joven - Estás algo diferente -

Takeru no pudo responder... siguió perdido en sus meditaciones.... pensamientos sin sentido ya, ideas que no se apartaban de su mente y que tenía que sacar estando a escasas 3 semanas de casarse

El avión despegó de la pista rumbo a París... Takeru se embarcó físicamente en aquel vuelo.... pero su mente se quedó en Odaiba... se quedó en el apartamento de la menor Yagami

_**** Flash Back**_

Ella se levantó de la cama intentando recuperar el aliento

- Debes irte - habló suavemente sin atreverse a mirarlo - Olvida que esto pasó -

Takeru la tomó de la quijada obligándola suavemente a darle la cara

- Yo no me casaré - afirmó repentinamente - Me quedaré contigo -

- No - contradijo de inmediato ella - Te irás a Francia!! Regresarás con tu novia y seguirás tu vida con ella - Hikari apartó su rostro de la mano del rubio - Me olvidarás con el tiempo así como yo lo haré -

El joven volvió a tomarla del rostro

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - preguntó con cierta rabia

- Porque es como debe ser - respondió la castaña volviendo a soltarse - Ya desahogamos lo que sentimos!! Ya pasó!! Sigue con tu vida que yo seguiré con la mía!! -

Takeru no la comprendía!! Hasta hace unos minutos ella le había suplicado que la tomara, que no se detuviera por nada del mundo... y ahora... ahora prácticamente lo estaba echando de su vida.... ¿Acaso fue sólo eso? ¿Acaso fue sólo pasión lo que existió entre ambos? ¿Acaso la atracción había acabado cuando ambos traspasaron el límite del placer físico?

- ¿Y qué si no quiero irme? - preguntó con algo de rudeza

Hikari se mordió el labio inferior

- ¿Botarás al vacío una relación de años por la nuestra, que apenas tiene meses? - la voz de la joven comenzó a temblar - ¿La dejarás por mí cuando estás a poco tiempo de convertirla en tu esposa? -

El rubio no contestó sus cuestiones

- Estás confundido - le hizo ver Hikari cuyos ojos comenzaban a brillar - Pero por mí no te preocupes!! Por mi lado no pasó nada! -

La mente del rubio comenzó a divagar buscando alguna solución

¿Qué pasaría si otras fueran las circunstancias? Si Hikari fuese su prometida y Catalina la otra

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Como si el sueño se realizara mucho antes de vivir**_

__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Dudaría en tal situación? ¿Qué tan fuerte era lo que sentía por la asiática?

Hikari lo tomó del rostro

- No te sigas atormentando!! Lo que pasó fue muy hermoso!! Muchas gracias!! - ella respiró profundamente mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa - Pero ya tienes trazado tu rumbo, debes seguir con tu vida -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Como si el niño llorara poco antes de nacer **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

- Vas a ser feliz! - ella trató de mantener su voz - Es lo que importa!! Ten la frente en alto que nada ha pasado y no dudes más!! -

- ¡Kari! - exclamó el rubio aprisionándola entre sus brazos sin imaginar siquiera lo que la palabra provocó en ella... nunca antes nadie le había acortado el nombre (al menos en este fict nadie la había llamado así)

La mencionada sonrió suavemente disfrutando el último abrazo

- Kari - volvió a repetir - Quisiera haberte conocido antes!! -

- Yo también - contestó _Kari_ con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas - Pero a pesar de todo, me alegra el haberte conocido -

_****End Flash Back**_

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - volvió a indagar la joven de iguales características físicas que él mientras se apartaba de su hombro

- Ya te dije que sí, Ka.. - él se detuvo unos instantes - Cathy -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_** Amor, se pareció tanto a ti que nombre llevaban por igual**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

- Ya sé!! - la joven creyó dar con la respuesta - ¡Estás nervioso por la boda! -

Takeru atinó a asentir... segundos después ella volvió a acomodarse en el hombro de su novio

El largo trayecto hacia el país europeo apenas comenzaba.... apenas tenían una hora de haber salido del aeropuerto... Catalina seguía feliz en su sitio y Takeru seguía con su mente envuelta en sus recuerdos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_** Y la misma prisa cuando solía caminar **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_«Gracias a Taichi ella pudo llevar el ritmo de los pasos masculinos... como tú lo aprendiste conmigo» _La mente de Takeru seguía comparándolas... seguía analizando sin cesar entre ambas jóvenes

_****Flash Back**_

- La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver todo habrá cambiado - siguió hablando _Kari_ - El tiempo dejará que esto se pierda entre los recuerdos... las sensaciones también se irán -

A Hikari no le costó sonreír tan segura de sus palabras... quizá para darle confianza a Takeru y no retrocedan en la decisión que ella había tomado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_** Y hasta en la sonrisa me parecieron tan igual**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

Ojalá que fuera así tal como ella lo decía!! Ojalá que cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, si acaso volvían a verse, todo haya cambiado... Ojalá que todo sea así

Aunque bien difícil estaba que se olvidara de la suavidad de sus labios.... aquellos que volvió a besar no con pasión, sino con nostalgia

No hubo palabras que se interpusieran, sólo las consecuencias físicas que el acto provocaba: aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que subía con intensidad hasta concentrarse en el pecho provocando que el latir de sus corazones sea más acelerado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_** Sentí miedo, sentí el peso  
de quererme enamorar.... otra vez!!!**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

* * *

¡Qué afortunado eres Takeru! Has hallado el amor en una buena joven!! Pronto se casarán y serán muy felices!!

Palabras de sus amistades europeas.. palabras que iban y se las llevaba el viento porque ni siquiera entraban por la mente del rubio quien había adoptado seguir con lo que Hikari le dijo: Seguir con su ya trazada vida

Ni siquiera la tensión de estar en días antes a la boda lograban perturbarlo... el rubio había dejado parte de su esencia en Odaiba

Lo que sí había tomado de manía era el arrimarse a las puertas.... pues se recostó en ella cuando ingresó a su departamento

Y es que cada una de ellas le recordaba a la del apartamento de Hikari: Se había arrimado a la puerta de la habitación de ella antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre y volvió a hacer esta acción cuando salió del mismo dejando atrás a la joven castaña

¿Llegará algún día ese instante en que se la vuelva a encontrar y no sienta nada por ella?.... ¿Volverá siquiera a verla?

Quizá necesitaba verla.... aunque sea por última vez

¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre querrá verla por última vez!! Simple pretexto para querer salir a su encuentro

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_Y no podría decirle otra cosa si la veo  
que la extraño, que la pienso_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_«¿Cómo se encontrará? ¿Taichi le habrá armado algún escándalo?» _Takeru suspiró profundamente sin dejar de estar recostado en la puerta _«¿Estará pensando en mí tanto como yo en ella?»_

No podía resistirlo más!!

- Tengo que hablar con Catalina - se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta

- Y bien - una femenina voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos - Comencemos diciéndome cómo es ella - Catalina suspiró con temor - Porque es obvio que por eso cambiaste conmigo -

El joven no se atrevió a responderle porque aún estaba asombrado de que ella había estado en el departamento quien sabe desde cuándo

- Pensé que esto pasaría con el tiempo - admitió la rubia - Que cualquier aventura que hubieras tenido no sería importante.... que nos casaríamos a pesar de que te notaba dudoso -

Takeru cerró los ojos - Te juro que jamás quise que esto pasara... y discúlpame lo que diré pero no puedo estar sin ella -

- Sí, ya me di cuenta - Catalina recalcó con desgano - No pudiste llevar a cabo la ceremonia -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_ Y no podría decirle otra cosa si la veo _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

- ¿Qué hice mal? - preguntó la francesa con temor en cada una de sus palabras - ¿Acaso ella pudo más que yo? ¿Por qué ella pudo destrozar todo lo que yo construí en años? No paras de pensar en esa!!-

- ¡¡No puedo evitarlo!! - espetó Takeru apretando los puños - Hikari quedó impregnada en mí, así como yo en ella -

- Hikari - murmuró Catalina - la hermana de Taichi -

- Regresé contigo - Takeru se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros - Quise seguir con esto!! Quise revivir mis sentimientos hacia ti... pero.... -

El silencio fue espantoso

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

_** Y sigue viviendo en mí  
Quisiera hacerte feliz y no puedo!!!! **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__

Demonios!! Eso es lo que él quería evitar!!

Catalina se secó las lágrimas de su rostro.... por lo visto a él ya ni siquiera le placía tocarle las mejillas

Takeru dejó los hombros de la rubia mientras se apartaba de ella... lo que diría sería muy doloroso

En algo Catalina tenía razón: Cuando iniciaron su relación hace muchos años ya, él jamás quiso dañarla, por eso el constante titubeo en hablar

Titubeo en no herirla!! Y es que Catalina no lo merece!!

- ¿Dudas en terminar con esto porque sientes que aún me amas.... - indagó la joven - ..... o es por respeto a lo que una vez existió entre nosotros? -

- Lo segundo -contestó Takeru evitando repetir la frase, como si aquella acción suavizaría la respuesta

- Bien - siguió hablando con tristeza mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban - Y supongo que no hay nada que yo haga para que vuelvas a amarme -

Takeru tragó saliva 

- No - susurró seguro de su respuesta, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_ Y no podría decirle otra cosa si la veo  
** Que no soy yo quien decide en este caso  
por eso el motivo y la causa de mi fracaso**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Catalina volvió a asentir mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

- Tienes que marcharte - dijo la rubia - Si ella es a quien amas entonces no tengo nada que hacer -

Takeru analizó la situación.... y finalmente comprendió lo que antes Hikari había hecho

Si acaso él hubiese decidido a quedarse con ella debía primero terminar con su relación con Catalina.... si lograba ese delicado asunto entonces los sentimientos de Takeru hacia Hikari eran más fuertes que hacia los de Catalina

* * *

_«Debí terminar con esto sin venir acá... Quizá Hikari esté pensando en que realmente me casaré» _el joven deslizó sus manos por su dorada cabellera _«Fui demasiado lento para actuar!! Oh, Kari!! ¡¡Lo lamento!!»_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_ Y no podría decirle otra cosa si la veo, que la extraño, que lo siento_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Disculpe.. hacia dónde? - preguntó una femenina mujer

- A Japón - contestó el rubio - Odaiba -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Y no podría decirle otra cosa si la veo... ¡Que lo siento! Oh, oh! **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ah!!!Esto me salió súper largo!!! Y sinceramente ni me arrepiento!! En lo personal, me encantan este tipo de ficts!! Sólo espero no haberlos aburrido con tanto recordatorios y pensamientos en la mente de Takeru (y espero que dejen su comentario, ok?)

Pero admito que me dio la inspiración y bien dada!! Creo que se debe a que no puedo ya escribir con la frecuencia de antes debido a estudios y trabajo

En fin!! Volviendo al tema en cuestión: La canción es una salsa romántica, muy hermosa y que en mi vida quisiera que me la dedicaran, prefiero que se le dediquen a la oficial y que hablen sobre mí ^.^

Bueno, eso del tema de _la otra_ y _la oficial_ es muy complicado y para mi concepto cada caso tiene su desarrollo.... Espero que los fans de Catalina no me masacren (yo no pertenezco al club ^^UU)

¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, muy obvio!! Takeru se quedó con Hikari (Ya veremos hasta cuándo XP)

Recuerda mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com para críticas constructivas, imágenes Takari, incluso ficts!! *_* Es que ya me cansé de escribirlos!! ¡¡¡Qué mentira más grande!!! Tengo muchos en mente!!! Pero creo que los dejaré en paz y desarrollaré las historias en otras parejas

(A lo lejos se escucha a un par de personas suspirar profunda y aliviadamente ** Al fin nos dejará en paz ** murmuran en conjunto )

Y bien, me concentraré en otro de mis predilectos: El ...... 

_"A mí ni me toques!!" _ amenaza Taichi _ "Con las locuras que te pasan por la mente lo más seguro es que acabe en un pentágono amoroso!!"_

_"Yo paso!!" _ anuncia el genio pelirrojo _ "Con cuidar a Mimí enferma y soportar sus berrinches y delirios de fiebre tengo más que suficiente"_

_"Ah, no!!Yo no quiero más besos teniendo como fondo 'romántico' una batalla entre Phantamon y Stingmon" _ replicó Ken

_"A mí ni siquiera me toma en cuenta"_ T.T habló el heredero de los googles _ "¿Ven? ni siquiera da mi nombre!!!"_

_"Pues yo sí me alegro de que tampoco me tomen en cuenta!!"_ reflexionó el menor del grupo _ "Yo no tengo edad para esos líos amorosos"_

_"Y esta alocada me tiró a Jun encima contagiándose con las ideas de otra tipa más volada que ella" _ se quejó el delgado de lentes _ "Jamás, en la serie, Jun y yo dimos indicios de algún romance"_

_"Pero detrás de cámaras..." _ habló Taichi tan imprudente como siempre

_"¿De qué se quejan ustedes? Yo casi me convierto en un asesino todo por una entercada tipa sacada de su imaginación!! Con lo difícil del caso debí pedir mínimo 1,000 yenes!! Y eso sin contar en el otro fict testaruda que estuvo esta chica a pesar de estar ciega!! Y eso sin contar con la caída del...." _(sin adelantos! ^^UU)

_"¡Qué llorones!" _ se quejó Mimí _ "Ustedes no saben apreciar el romance, el drama y el suspenso!!" _ insistió la pelirrosada con los ojos hechos corazoncitos _"¿En la próxima estaré yo?"_

_"Aunque es de admitir que a veces se pasa de la raya!! Mira que ponerme a Taichi de guardaespaldas y protector en medio de unos alocados humanos bombarderos " _ comenzó Sora

_"Y de que te cuide incluso a la hora de dormir, y te abrigue muy bien con su cuerpecito"_ prosiguió Tachikawa golpeándola amistosa y pícaramente con el codo

Bueno!! Será mejor que corte esto aquí!! Porque sino esto me sale un fict!! Además hace tanto calor de lo roja que está Sora!! Y Taichi no se le queda atrás!!

Nos vemos en la próxima!! En donde me centraré en..... el.... Taiora!!! Sí!!!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!****** gritan dos personas..... Ja, ja!! Como si les haré caso (**_"Yo quería"_** Téngalo presente ok? ^.~ )


	2. Yo queria

**Notas iniciales:** (Me están gustando las notas iniciales ^__^) Cambié el título de este fict porque aquí publicaré un grupo de historias que tengo en mente y que siguen la misma base: songficts, romance, cero digitales, drama y romance (aunque creo que esto ya lo mencioné, no?) 

Continuando con el romance y echándole un poco al drama, y de paso cumpliendo con lo que dije: Taiora a la vista!!

Sólo espero que dejen el review al final de la historia, es lo único que les pido, sí? 

* * *
    
    **Yo quería**

* * *

El día era nublado... las gotas lentamente cayeron sobre la tierra empapando todo a su paso..... en especial al joven Yagami quien posiblemente caminada por inercia.... en su mente él tenía el lugar al que debía ir..... si las cosas se hubiesen dado como él lo había planeado ahora sería el momento triunfal de su vida.... pero el destino... no lo quiso así

- Sora - la invocó con debilidad aún sabiendo que ella no haría acto de presencia

Con una pesadez que jamás imaginó sentir tomó el ramo de rosas rojas y las colocó en medio del primer cesto de basura que halló en una vereda

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Las promesas que se apagan hoy...... Y no sabemos ni el porqué _**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- La rutina - acusó de inmediato Taichi al cruzar la calle cuando el semáforo le dio el paso... suerte que aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para observar lo que le rodeaba.. hubiese sido terrible que la realidad le bloqueara la cordura y todo terminara en un terrible accidente de tránsito

Las gotas seguían cayendo sobre su rostro mientras su mente no dejaba de mostrarle aquel ángel de cabellos encendidos

- Lentamente se fue apagando todo - siguió hablando consigo mismo - Quizá el mismo ambiente, las mismas personas.... los mismos lugares -

Taichi suspiró con desgano mientras sentía aquel nudo asfixiarlo con más fuerza por lo que se detuvo en uno de los árboles del bosque para contenerse

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Que el amor se está muriendo... No!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y tan hermoso que lo tenía planeado..... una comida romántica, cantantes, flores, y en especial... el símbolo de la unión eterna... Y así recompensaría los descuidos que tuvo con ella, cualquier falta, cualquier problema

Pero la realidad fue otra!! Sora casi no quiso comer... Taichi, al notar algo fuera de lo normal, suspendió a los cantantes.... el joven de las flores seguía esperando afuera con un poco de recelo porque el clima estaba obscureciéndose, aunque más penumbras había adentro, y sobre todo no creyó conveniente darle el presente

El mayor Yagami miró por última vez el sitio en donde una Sora decidida había quedado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Tras el portón de aquel café_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Las gotas comenzaron a caer con un poco más de fuerza.... minutos después Taichi siguió con su rumbo ignorando el ambiente romántico que lo rodeaba y que en esos momentos le daba náuseas, fastidio, rabia, coraje, de todo!!

Quizá era de esperarlo!! Tanta ilusión destrozada en un instante con dos terribles palabras que él no esperó escuchar de los labios de Sora

El _'Quiero terminar'_ no salía su mente sino que resonaba sin cesar perdiéndose en su lo más profundo de su alma en donde estaba todo su amor por ella

Taichi siguió caminando pausadamente... y no era que estaba fascinado con los tórtolos de la derecha, o cómo se emocionaba la de más allá escuchando las promesas de amor.... no era que todos aquellos seres estaban, sin importarle mojarse por la lluvia, como él estuvo hasta hace unos meses

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Las parejas que se aman hoy  
a obscuras y en su fantasía_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Es que no podía huir más!! Toda su vida, en la actualidad, estaba rodeada de amor y romance

Si hasta su hermana, quien creía que su vida estaba perdida para siempre, encontró la felicidad con el menor Ishida Takaishi cuando éste volvió por ella desde el otro continente una vez arreglado todos sus asuntos

Taichi sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de algo ocurrido la semana pasada

La escena de la castaña con el rubio en una heladería riéndose, dándose besitos esporádicos y diciéndose cosas al oído no le disgustaba... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Dos amores se reencuentran hoy  
en todas las canciones y en las poesías_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Quizá la felicidad de su hermana era más importante y esa alegría ella emanaba no le causó fastidio en los actuales momentos

O quizá que vio en Hikari el mismo entusiasmo que alguna vez tuvo hasta quien hace unos instantes era su enamorada Sora

- Ojalá que ellos terminen bien - Taichi suspiró con tristeza

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El brillo de Takenouchi a Taichi siempre le pareció sincero, incluso antes de que llegaran a tener algo

- Y tuve que arruinarlo todo enamorándome y enamorándote en el trayecto - El joven apretaba la diminuta cajita que portaba entre sus manos mientras seguía sus húmedos pasos - Ahora perdí hasta tu amistad -

Ya no podría irla a ver a su casa los fines de semana, ya no más pequeños encuentros en los cines o en las cafeterías, se acabaron los días de cálidos y calmados besos o aquellos en que parecía que morirían si dejaban de besarse.... Taichi le dijo hasta nunca a los reconfortantes brazos de la pelirroja

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No más las eternas despedidas en el portal de la casa Takenouchi, se acabó el _'un minuto más'_

Y no volvería a dejarla a todos los lugares que ella siempre visitaba con sus amigas (exposiciones, centros de ofertas, estrenos de obras de teatro)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Claro que no todo fue a las mil maravillas... Taichi tuvo que hacer 30 las 24 horas del día entre sus estudios, trabajo de oficinista, amigos a los que se empeñaba en no dejar de ver por lo que a sus 26 años parecía de más edad por lo cansado que se denotaba su rostro

Tomó a su cargo más actividades de las que podía realizar... el sobre tiempo en la oficina, los trabajos extras en la facultad, las reuniones con sus amigos... y el haberle vigilado por meses los pasos a su hermana para que dejara a ese chico comprometido, aunque si alguien le hubiese advertido del futuro que aquellos dos jóvenes tendrían muy bien se pudo haber ahorrado ese trabajo

Tantos proyectos a cumplir, todos al mismo tiempo, absorbieron las energías físicas y mentales del mayor Yagami quien entercado insistía que podía con todo y más

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería.... Sí, quería!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Siempre fue pesado el ambiente de su oficina.... el encierro, el papeleo, la tensión... la pérdida de un importante documento, el enseñarle al novato quien parecía que no quería aprender.. _'Todo cambiará pronto'_ se repetía constantemente

Y la universidad era otro tema!! Parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros podía moverse sin su ayuda, claro que lo halagaba eso de que 'Tienes don de líder' pero no por eso los trabajos debían quedarse estancados en la nada... _'Todo pronto dará un giro, y debo seguir siendo el ejemplo de responsabilidad'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería cambiar el mundo  
pero el mundo es como es_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y pensaba que tenía a su premio al hallarse entre los brazos confortables de Sora, de su linda Sora por quien en tiempos anteriores había hecho mil y un cosas por verla feliz... ahora, el cansancio mental no le daba más para pensar en nuevos sitios de distracción o nuevas actividades

Lo único que no le cuadraba al joven era que Sora siempre estaba con esa apariencia de decir algo pero nunca lo hacía

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Cuántas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Qué era lo que tanto ocultaba Sora? ¿Acaso quería decirle _'Taichi estoy aburrida de ti'_?

¡Cómo saberlo!

Él no podía adivinar los pensamientos de nadie, mucho menos los de su enamorada, aunque Taichi creyera firmemente que eran almas gemelas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería tenerte sola  
y que fueras para siempre mía_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Taichi siguió caminando un poco calmado y un poco intranquilo al mismo tiempo. Por una parte él sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí para su relación, pero por otro lado se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo mal para que ella decidiera acabar con todo de esa forma tan abrupta

- La rutina - insistió por milésima vez intentando justificar la actitud de Sora

Un par de lágrimas se confundieron con el agua que le daba no solo en el rostro sino en todo su cuerpo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería.... Sí, quería!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si sigue así seguro que pescará un resfriado... aunque... ¿A quién le importaría? y Yagami se encogió de hombros para seguir caminando

Sí, a su hermana, a sus padres... a sus amigos y no es que desprecie su preocupación, pero a lo que Taichi se refería es a una mujer que lo ame, que corresponda sus sentimientos de caminar juntos por los senderos de la vida

_'Aprendiendo a fortalecernos con cada prueba que se nos presenta'_ Sora le había dicho en una ocasión y él estaba de acuerdo con ello

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy  
Tu olor, tu risa y tu alegría_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entonces..... ¿Qué pasó?

¿Acaso todo eso fue mentira?

No, no lo fue... simplemente lo bueno tiene final

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Las cosas pasan y así es el amor_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y si eso su mente lo entendía.... ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué seguir buscando alguna respuesta?

_'Quiero terminar' le había dicho hace una hora_

_Esto a Taichi le había caído de sorpresa, quien sólo atinó a asentir 'Si lo quieres, así será'_

_Y se levantó sin más de la silla para salir de la cafetería, tomando en la entrada las rosas que el mensajero tenía impacientemente_

El cerebro había captado la situación... pero no su corazón, no sus sentimientos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Mas no lo entiendo, no lo acepto ¡No!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Taichi pasó una de sus manos por su humedecida cabellera para quitarse el agua que no calmaba su mente y no le ayudaba a encontrar una respuesta a sus perturbaciones

Y es que en tantos pensamientos iban incluidos los momentos junto a Sora, escasos quizá por el poco tiempo que estuvieron de enamorados, pero muchos en los que eran esos _'amigos con derecho'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Y yo quería parar el tiempo con tus ojos viéndome_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_- El brillo en tu mirar cuando tenía tu amor - _murmuró para sí mismo _- es un momento que jamás arrancaré de mi alma -_

Estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a su destino final, por lo que su caminar fue aún más lento, de seguro que para sacarse esa espina que tenía atravesada en el alma

_- Y tu reconfortable presencia... tus consejos.... tu compañía - _Taichi suspiró con desgano _- Nunca los volveré a tener ni siquiera como amigos -_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_- Porque no sólo perdí a un amor, sino a mi mejor amiga - _Se detuvo unos instantes mirando la pequeña caja que portaba entre sus manos _- Es mentira eso de que volveremos a ser amigos... es falso!! No podré brindarte mi amistad nunca más -_

Taichi cerró los ojos recordando una de esas largas despedidas en el portón de la casa de su ex a altas horas de la noche

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_- No con este amor consumiéndome por dentro-_ Abrió sus castaños ojos para meditar bien sus decisiones _-Quizá después..... si aprendo a contenerme -_

Taichi abrió el cofrecito admirando el anillo de compromiso que estaba en él

Si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias.... en la actualidad Sora sería su prometida

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería... Sí, quería!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Él iba a pedirle que se casaran en la cafetería en la habían tenido su primera cita... lo iba a celebrar con rosas y música, con alegría y amor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Y yo quería!!! Sí!! Quería!!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pero el destino no había querido que así fueran las cosas.... ese mismo día Sora terminó con su relación y con el ambiente que Taichi había creado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Yo quería tenerte sola  
y que fueras para siempre mía_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Con más pesadez traspasó los últimos árboles que lo separaban del pequeño salón hermosamente decorado

Flores, globos, burbujas que salían de una pequeña máquina, unas refrescantes y heladas bebidas en una hielera, bocaditos en la mesa

Suerte que todo estaba debajo de un techo que lo protegía de la lluvia, aunque a decir verdad a Taichi no le importaría que todo se hubiese arruinado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Yo quería.... Sí! Quería!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y lo que hacía más especial al momento: Un grupo de jóvenes: su hermana con su chico, su mejor amigo y más que seguro concuñado con su _amiga con derecho_, su amigo cuya cabellera le recordaba a su ex con su 'amiga', y así un grupo más, quienes estaban más que perturbados al verlo llegar, sobre todo porque venía solo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Tantas parejas que se aman hoy_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Lamento la demora, _amigos _- Taichi respiró profundamente - Y lamento el decirles esto, pero _no hay celebración -_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_ Y yo esta noche.....  
.....sin tu amor_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y bien?? Críticas constructivas y comentarios en un review o a mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Les dije que centraría las historias en otras parejas, ne?? ¿Qué tal??

_"Bua!!" _ se escucha la voz de un infante _"Le hiciste eso a mi 'okaasan' y a Taichi"_

_"Ops...Lo siento!! Ah!! Ya sé!! ¿Quieres papitas fritas?"_

El pequeño de cabellera rojiza toma el paquete que le entregó la lista autora y se va sumamente feliz

_"Sí, cómo no!!"_ replicó el protagonista de este capítulo quien portaba unas gafas obscuras _"Lo de las papitas es mío"_

_"Fue mi idea"_ replicó la autora con toda la razón del mundo _"¿Y por qué las gafas?"_

_"Para que no le vean las lágrimas"_

_"MIMÍ cierra la boca!!"_ rugió el joven dirigiéndose brevemente a sus espaldas

_"Y bueno... dejando a un lado al Taiora"_

_"No puedes terminar esto así" _gruñó Taichi

_"Jamás pusiste **MI** punto de vista" _reclamó Sora

_"Me centraré en el..... " _la autora se pone a meditar mientras los destinados tragan saliva, menos Hikari, Takeru... y obviamente Sora y Taichi

_"¿Mishiro?" _ preguntó Mimí con los ojos brillantes

_"Conque te gusta no?" _ la autora indagó con picardía

_"¡Déjame en paz una temporada" _ murmuraba un rubio con el corazón en la boca _"No quiero terminar en otra locura " _

_"¿Cómo se diría?? " _ preguntó en voz alta la autora

_"Depende de quienes hables"_ comentó Ichijouji con una chillona voz típica de él y de cualquiera que tuviera miedo

_"Daikara??" _La joven escritora medita bien _"Sí, Daikara!!" _

La escritora sonreía muy, pero muuuuuy ampliamente por su palabra nueva, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe

_"¿Qué pasó?"_preguntó Sora

_"No lo sé... sólo murmuró 'Me tomó en cuenta' y PLAF!! Se desplomó"_ respondió Iori, el más cercano

Bueno... **_"Corazón embustero"_** Téngalo en cuenta!!


	3. Corazon embustero

**Notas iniciales:** Y volviendo a mis extraños (por no decir trágicos) sonficts

Para quienes no lo sepan _**"Corazón embustero"**_ es cantada por el grupo salsero _**La Grande de Madrid **_y debo declarar que, cuando imaginaba este capítulo el desarrollo no era este, pero vaya que me cayó como anillo al dedo porque en los siguientes capítulos me facilitarán ciertos detalles ^^UU

* * *
    
    **Corazón embustero**

* * *

_«No hay celebración» _resonó en la mente del joven de melena castaña y, como la mayoría de los presentes, muy alborotada (es que ni la lluvia lograba contra la rebeldía natural de estos cabellos)

- ¿Cómo que....? – Daisuke intentó decir, pero al ver el vano intento de Taichi por aparentar que _todo estaba bien_ prefirió no decir más

Entonces un pequeño sonido en el aparato que el joven Motomiya portaba en su cintura... él observa en la pantalla el origen de la llamada por su celular y apretó sus dientes mientras en su interior se preguntaba si contestaba o no. Pocos instantes después se decidió por lo primero

- Moshi, moshi - casi susurró alejándose un poco del grupo que lo rodeaba haciendo caso omiso a aquella sensación en su interior

- Habla el doctor Méndez - se escuchó una masculina voz - es por la paciente que nos trajo hace dos semanas.... es mi deber informarle que ella -

El labio inferior de Daisuke tembló de una terrible forma y su corazón aceleró sus latidos

- Voy para allá - murmuró un tanto dudoso y cerrando la llamada vuelve su mirada al grupo de amigos presentes

Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi, estaba siendo su punto de apoyo..... Daisuke sonrió con tristeza al ver al mayor escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos de su hermana

La ventaja de la situación es que ella ya estaba empapada por la lluvia.... las lágrimas de Taichi no se notarán

El joven Motomiya miró al nublado cielo y suspiró con nostalgia

- Triste día - se dijo a sí mismo - y por lo visto va de largo - observó que la lluvia seguiría, mínimo, por un par de horas más

Y así, colocando sus manos en la chaqueta para que no se le congelaran, el joven Motomiya sale del sitio... las gotas de agua lo empaparon en cuestión de segundos

_«Quizá no debería ir» _meditó en unos instantes _«... después de todo lo único que consigo es hacerme más daño»_

**- Doctor Méndez, favor de presentarse en la habitación 15 -** se escuchó en el altavoz **- Doctor Méndez, habitación 15 -**

- Me solicitan - murmuró el galeno mientras le abría la puerta de la habitación

Daisuke asintió levemente mientras ingresaba con cierto y al mismo tiempo conteniendo la respiración

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Tenía la expresión más cierta y clara_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daisuke lanzó un quejido apenas perceptible mientras comparaba el antes y después de los acontecimientos

Antes el brillo en aquellos verdes ojos Daisuke lo reconocía a kilómetros y le agradaba el contacto entre su mano y la suavidad de la larga melena de Akara

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y el corazón en plena primavera_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La inocencia que irradiaba a veces temía que se rompiera, quizá un extraño presentimiento, aparentemente sin sentido

Daisuke tragó saliva ante el hecho de haberse dejado deslumbrar por sus encantos físicos, encantos que obviamente no estaban presentes ahora

Aún así.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Su amor cruzó mi vida como una bala perdida  
Y el destino me obligó a que la siguiera!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aún así la veía hermosa, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar de cómo en la actualidad la joven se encontraba

El joven apretó los puños en señal de incomprensión consigo mismo y muy tentado estuvo por salir de la habitación para nunca más regresar

Pero no pudo!! Se quedó como imán pegado en el piso observando a la pálida joven quien parecía no reaccionar ante su presencia

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_La noche le prestó negro su pelo_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El viento adoraba jugar con su cabellera larga, y era de admitirlo: el espectáculo simplemente lo dejaba embobado, claro que sumado a esto estaba su cálida sonrisa y sobre todo la magnífica combinación que hacía con sus brillantes ojos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y el mar verde esmeralda su mirada_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fueron eternos meses de miradas silenciosas en el mismo malecón de aquella playa de Odaiba, meses de grandes charlas con un solo mirar, meses antes de que él se atreviera a acercarse a indagar el nombre de aquella joven de encantadora figura

Y transcurrió mucho menos tiempo para que la confianza floreciera entre los dos, y antes de que Daisuke se diera cuenta ya estaba envuelto en una tierna relación amorosa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_El fuego de su aliento se clavó en mi pensamiento  
y después me fue imposible ya olvidarla_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Si sus amigos lo supieran!! Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y todo gracias a Akara Sasaki, la mujer de su vida!!

La relación entre ambos era agradable y Daisuke estaba más que consciente de la belleza física de su ahora enamorada, como respaldo estaba su billetera llena de fotos de Akara

Y es que le encantaba su pícara sonrisa, y como dos mechones negros caían con gracia en su rostro canela... y es que ella lo tenía hipnotizado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte,  
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Con una propia sacudida de su cabeza Daisuke salió de sus pensamientos ¿Cómo era posible que aún se dejara engatusar por ella?

El joven retrocedió un paso con clara intención de retirarse, dos más y estaba en el borde de la puerta... y al último paso en la habitación se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse de manera un poco tosca

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....   
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No puedo - murmuró para sí mismo recostándose en la fría y metálica puerta, aunque ese frío no se comparaba en nada al de su alma en donde antes habitaba la calidez y ahora hay sólo un confundido sentimiento que inunda hasta su cerebro

No lo comprendía!! Simplemente no comprendía cómo alguien puede ser tan masoquista y lo peor del caso es que era él quien vivía esa situación

De nada sirven las palabras, de nada sirve el deseo de regresar en el tiempo para no caer en el error.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte.....   
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

De nada sirve porque aunque pudiera retroceder sus acciones él estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo todo igual

- Quizá debo consultar con algún brujo - suspiró consigo mismo ante sus murmuraciones - porque no me cabe la menor duda de que estoy hechizado -

El joven cerró los ojos con fiereza conteniendo las lágrimas porque no se sentía tan valiente como Taichi para admitir su derrota... o quizá porque no tenía un punto de apoyo como el joven Yagami

En estos instantes es que se lamentaba el no poder confiar en su hermana mayor como es debido

- No puede ser - musitó aún extrañado de que estuviese pasando por esa situación y se coloca una mano en su pecho - no puede ser que sigas agitándote así -

_«No, no lo haré» _parecía que le contestara , pero sólo eran sus propios pensamientos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....  
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Quizá si... - por enésima vez volvió a caer ante el encanto de sus recuerdos - .... quizá si me hubiese entercado más con la situación -

De inmediato negó con la cabeza con cierto aire de tristeza

- Yo sólo era tu enamorado, no tu dueño – se rectificó en el mismo murmullo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Mezcló en su vida nuevas compañías,  
y nunca tomó en serio mis ideas_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Claro que no todo fue a las mil maravillas y las discusiones pronto se hicieron presentes en esta pareja, sobre todo por cierto grupito de _extraña gente_ que ella comenzó a frecuentar, pero Daisuke nunca se atrevía a reclamar más allá de lo debido, ambos no lo consideraba correcto

Aunque lo que realmente irritaba a Daisuke eran las mentiras

Se suponía que estaba en la casa de su prima y por pura casualidad se la topaba en el centro comercial y rodeaba de 3 tipos, por lo visto dos de ellos eran guardaespaldas

Y Motomiya no se tragaba las excusas e historias que la joven le planteaba... el único error del joven fue tratar de que la relación siguiera

Pues a pesar de todo él creía que su amor era correspondido porque... no pudieron ser falsas esas caricias, no pudieron ser en vano todas esas sensaciones compartidas en muchas noches luego de que ella prometiera explicar mejor las cosas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Prendida en mil engaños  
comenzó a bajar peldaños y no supo ver el fin de la escalera_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_«¡Contigo encontré la seguridad que necesitaba!...... ¡No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo!.... ¡Por ti sería capaz de todo!» _Daisuke volvió a sacudir su cabeza en señal de reproche a sí mismo y volvió a apretar los puños tratando de quitarse esas falsas palabras de su mente... ¿Podría sacarlas de su alma?

Entonces el joven decidió recordar el principal motivo por el cual la dejó

Quizá el aferrarse a ese terrible recuerdo logre quitarse un poco ese amor que lo quemaba por dentro

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Un día la encontré en primera plana  
de **magazine**, lo más sexy liberado_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entonces en su mente resonó los comentarios machistas de quienes pasaban por el almacén de revistas, comentarios no propios de caballeros

Daisuke miraba atónito la imagen... ¡Era ella! ¡Era inconfundible sus verdes ojos y la forma en que su azabache melena caía con gracia entre sus pechos ¡Cómo no reconocerlos si él mismo...... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Mostrando sus encantos a la mirada de tantos  
Y dejando en mí un sabor a desengaño_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Cuánto le placía romper las fotos que él tenía en su billetera! En esos momentos la rabia lo tenía más que paralizado y su rostro hervía en coraje

Daisuke nunca antes había temblado de ira y ese día lo había hecho cuando ella se apareció _tan feliz como siempre_ y los comentarios de los que los rodeaban fueron subiendo de tono

_- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! - _fue lo último que le dijo en ese día y fue lo último que le dijo al finalizar la relación

El localizador de llamadas le indicaba constantemente que era ella quien lo llamaba.... la rabia del joven era tal que lo mejor fue que nunca le contestara aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas por una explicación, aunque sea otra de sus estúpidas mentiras

Pero el orgullo del joven podía más! Y nadie podía reprochárselo porque todo tenía su límite

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte,  
**_**_t_**_**ener valor para poder llegar a odiarte**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mente le indicaba ira, rabia y constantemente le recordaba la decepción tremenda que tuvo pero no su corazón!! Éste no comprende razones!! Lo único que le decía sin cesar es: _A pesar de todo la amo!!! No debo hacerlo pero la amo!!_

_«No, no la amo»_ se repetía mentalmente _«No después de lo que me hizo»_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....   
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pronto se acabaron las llamadas lo cual lo calmaron pero al mismo tiempo lo perturbaron

Se habría dado por vencida!! Aunque.... ¿Y si lo llamaba para justificarse? ¿Y si ella tenía algún motivo suficientemente fuerte para haber hecho lo que hizo? Y ahora, por ser un estúpido orgulloso no la había dejado ni siquiera hablar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte.....   
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y en aquella ocasión se había tragado su orgullo... 

Daisuke suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos volviendo a contener las lágrimas 

_«Sé que duele, pero recuerda!! Recuerda para que vuelvan las sensaciones y no vuelvas a caer!!»_ intentó darse ánimos a sí mismo _«No la amo!! No después de lo que hizo!!»_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....   
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_«Falsa, mil veces falsa»_ la mente de Daisuke comenzó a adentrarse más en los recuerdos que no quería que volviera, pero debía hacerlo para quitarse finalmente ese sentimiento

Y fue cuando vio lo que jamás lograría borrar de su mente, lo que terminó por despedazar el alma del joven en mil pedazos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Más tarde descubrí que era la amante_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ese tipo del centro comercial con sus10 asquerosos dedos sobre ella, sobre **_su_** Akara!!

Ah!! Pero bien feliz que se la veía no!! ¿Para qué más reproches? ¿Para qué más explicaciones ante la realidad?

Ella misma se lo había dicho: _'Tú terminaste todo entre nosotros, no iba a esperarte por el resto de mis días'_

Lo que le placía en esos momentos a Daisuke era partirle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía ese imbécil al escucharla pero optó por irse de ahí por el _lado amable_

Y al salir del ascensor se chocó con dos tipos, los _guardaespaldas_ del cretino de la idiota sonrisa

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_de un tipo duro, de los bajos bandos_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ah!! La curiosidad le carcomía el alma!! ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese idiota que él no tuviera? Aparte de esos dos chicles, porque no se le separaban por nada del mundo

No era por presumir, pero Daisuke se sentía más guapo (bueno, sí lo era ^^) más divertido y sobre todo, la conexión con Akara era especial entre los dos, lo que no parecía ocurrir entre ella y ese idiota

¿Qué es lo que pensaba ella? ¿Qué fue lo que Akara vio en él?

Motomiya la siguió sin que ella se enterara para indagar sobre el gran motivo

_- Fiestas muy extrañas - _se había dicho con cierto desprecio y más intriga _- No son divertidas, nadie baila y sólo hablan y hablan!! -_luego analizó otra opción_- Cenas en restaurantes de lujo - _el joven negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, nunca le había parecido que ella fuera tan superficial

Aunque lo más seguro era que.......

_- Vuelve a aparecerte a tan sólo 5 metros de Akara y entonces conocerás el más allá - Daisuke sentía un frío aprisionándole el cuello, aparte de dos tipos alzándolo contra una pared_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_De los que no se espantan al ponerte en la garganta  
una pistola de cañón negro y redondo_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El joven se estremeció terriblemente, aún recordaba esa amenaza que, en vez de alejarlo, lo habían puesto a pensar si acaso ella era igualmente amenazada

_«¡¡No me importa!!»_ gritó en su mente más desesperado _«No debe importarme lo que te pase!! Me lo juré mil veces!!»_

Nuevamente el recordatorio de lo que se había convertido en su eterna promesa, claro que lo había cumplido por cierta temporada, cuando volvió a frecuentar a sus amigos (a los cuales prefirió no contar su trágica experiencia con el amor)

Y entonces se percató de que algo pasaba entre los hermanos de Taichi y Yamato, pero Daisuke no le dio importancia, porque consideraba (con justa razón) que eso no era tan grave como lo que le había pasado a él

Ahora sólo tenía en mente una revancha en el baloncesto contra Ken, claro que tendría que darse luego de que el joven regresara de Francia

Daisuke sonrió con suavidad recordando del problema que se armó cuando Takeru se había ido y Hikari creyó que él se casaría

De cómo Miyako, su mejor amiga, le había afirmado que lo traería arrastrando de Europa y que los ataría con una soga para lo cual la chica Inoue había llevado de _guía_ a Ichijouji y conste que él le había advertido que jamás había estado en Francia

Sí, nunca debió alejarse de sus amigos!! Aquella tarde en la que Takeru había vuelto y lo celebraron un poco discretos, por respeto a la anterior relación del rubio, fue la mejor de todas

Lo que empañó el magnífico día fue lo ocurrido al anochecer cuando, entercadamente Daisuke pasaba por el departamento de Akara

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Un mes después cayó en un tiroteo  
cuando volvía a casa de una fiesta_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_En esos momentos no le importó su vida!! Las balas corrían alocadamente y una de ellas le había rozado una pierna_

_El joven tragó saliva cuando vio al imbécil frente a frente, pero parecía que al idiota no le había importado su presencia_

_Apareció repentinamente un automóvil y bajó una de sus ventanillas de humo y sobresalió una mano con un arma de fuego_

_Motomiya sonrió inconscientemente, pues con un poco de suerte el imbécil moriría ante sus ojos y entonces Akara....._

_Akara....._

_¿En dónde estaba ella?_

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, el cretino se había apartado del camino y ella había estado detrás de él confiando falsamente en su protección_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Quedó sobre la acera, como una diosa de cera,_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Motomiya corrió con desesperación a pesar de lo de su ensangrentada pierna_

_Estaba solo!! Todos esos alocados tirados a vaqueros del viejo oeste habían desaparecido en cuestión de segundos_

_Tembloroso tomó su celular y marcó a una clínica, llamó entre gritos a una ambulancia y con nerviosismo se dispuso a esperar_

_El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el rojizo líquido extenderse a lo largo de la acera_

_Akara estaba inconsciente, al menos es lo que deseaba pensar al no poder observar su esmeralda mirada porque ella tenía los ojos cerrados_

_Parecía un ángel, un ángel rojo, por cierto por lo de sus ropas y porque Daisuke la tomó del rostro intentando hacerla reaccionar_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_y mi amor sigue esperando su respuesta_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En la habitación de la clínica el joven volvió a cerrar sus ojos y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran

No luego de que volvió a sentir esa desesperación, ese miedo que le hacía vibrar el alma

Daisuke se acercó y se recostó en la cama en donde estaba la joven, con su mirada clavada en el techo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte,  
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No puede ser - musitó escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas - No puede ser que siga sintiendo esto!! -

Motomiya apretó las sábanas con furia mientras insistía sin cesar _'¿Por qué?'_

La joven no respondía y Daisuke sabía que nunca más lo volvería a hacer

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....  
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como si fuera un chiquillo, el joven descargó todos sus sentimientos revueltos en la sábana: ira, rabia, impotencia, decepción, incredulidad.. y sobre todo... amor, que era lo único que jamás podía sacarse del alma

Porque esa era la única respuesta al hecho de que él estuviera ahí, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y ese era el único motivo por el cual ese sentimiento estuvo presente en todos esos meses alejados y le siga ardiendo en el pecho con la misma intensidad con la que la había besado por primera vez

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Por lo que has hecho yo quisiera despreciarte.....   
tener valor para poder llegar a odiarte_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No quiero que esto esté pasando - musitó Daisuke - No quiero que estemos así!! Deberíamos estar en la playa, amándonos y diciendo todas esas estupideces que uno dice cuando pierde la cabeza -

El joven se secó las lágrimas de su rostro mientras contemplaba a lo que alguna vez había sido su hermosa novia

- Así como yo lo perdí por ti, así como sé que tú lo perdiste por mí - El joven se recostó en la cama sin despegarle la vista - ¿Verdad que fue así? -

_«Vas a caer a lo mismo»_ una parte de su mente le advirtió

_«Volver a sufrir un desengaño»_ su corazón se había puesto del lado de la razón....... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Pero mi corazón es embustero....   
y miente para no gritar que aún te quiero_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

....... momentáneamente _«¡Pero qué más da sufrir por amor! Sigue Daisuke»_

- No pudo ser falso todo lo que vivimos ¿No? -

Daisuke cerró los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban por sus morenas mejillas

Una suave sensación envolvió a Daisuke, una suave sensación de calidez en su castaña cabellera (alborotándola más de lo que normalmente estaba ^^U)

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Recuerden las críticas constructivas (tengo que mejorar, ne?) y comentarios positivos (tienen que alentarme, ne?) en un review o a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

_"Espera!! Detente un momento"_

La autora suspiró con resignación (Ya me decía yo que saldría con esto) _"¿Qué ocurre?, Iori"_

_"Termina ya con esto!! Daisuke le pidió a Koushiro indagar en tu computadora para saber en qué acaba todo este embrollo porque dijo que no captó bien lo que...."_

_"¿Que Koushiro andará en **mis archivos?**"_

_"Bueno, Izzumi no lo hará.... creo que te teme"_

_"Y entonces ¿Por qué la interrupción cuando me despedía?"_

_"Es para decirte solemnemente de que lamento que Akoyoshi Hongo sea quien nos sacó de su mente y no tú"_

_¬ ¬_

Hida se aclaró la garganta con obvio nerviosismo

_".... la imaginación sin límites más aquellos sentimientos que necesitas exteriorizar combinados con el....."_

_"Ya detente que no sigues en el siguiente capítulo.... **por el momento** "_

Un profundo y embarazoso silencio que los destinados hicieron provocaron que la autora sintiera como si la situación no les gustase a ninguno de ellos

_"Y no estás muy lejos de la realidad" _(Tuvo que abrir su adorada boquita el joven Ishida)

Yamato tragó saliva teniendo como sonido de fondo el suspirar tranquilo de otras personas

_"Oye... recuerda que te caigo bien, no?" _el rubio tenía un semblante de intriga y misterio _"No más explosiones, no más bofetadas, no más cuestiones dimensionales, no más caídas desde...."_

_"Creo que es otro quien anda husmeando por donde no debe"_

_"Cosas del pasado!!" _se justificó el rubio Ishida _"Eso fue ayer"_

_"Corrección"_ declaró la autora, aparentemente tranquilizándose _"Eso **ES ******AYER**"**_


	4. Ayer

**Notas iniciales:** Advertencia principal: **Alto contenido de romance**, bueno y también _lemon._ Es que considero que un fict con lemon sólo puede ser mezclado con la magia del amor y ya tenía que hacer algo así para el lindo rubio en recompensa con la caída del décimo quinto hasta el décimo tercer piso de una rústica y amplia fábrica de espejos producto de las 3 explosiones que sufrió ¿? Ah! Si no sabes a lo que me refiero es que no sigues mis ficts ;_; y si sigues mis ficts =^^= entonces ya debes tener una idea de quien estará de protagonista junto a **mi** Yamato.

Y como dijo por ahí una amiga.... estos dos están destinados a pasarlas no tan bien, que digamos.

* * *
    
    **Ayer**

* * *

Risas inundaban el departamento.... Risas estúpidas, típicas de la época de adolescentes descontrolados, pero eso no debía ser de ellos! Eso no es de adultos responsables.

- Es la verdad - murmuró Taichi bebiendo ya el décimo quinto vaso de sake - Estaba aburrida -

- Si hablaras - insistió Yamato con menos copas que su amigo y quizá también menos afectado por el alcohol.

- Hablar no sirve - Taichi adquirió una mirada distante - Lo eché todo a perder -

Yagami suspiró con pesadez mientras servía y bebía otra copa del fuerte licor.

- Vamos, no todo pudo terminar tan mal entre ustedes - Yamato intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

- Fue horrrrrible - A Taichi casi se le enreda la lengua en la palabra - Perdí su amor, y su amistad -

El rubio quedó paralizado ante la confesión del castaño... a su mejor amigo más le había durado la amistad que que el romance.

- Y yo estuve a punto de.... - Yamato cerró sus azules ojos con fuerza comprendiendo a la perfección la situación de Taichi.

- Nah!! Estás mal - recriminó de inmediato el mayor Yagami intentando darle un abrazo fraternal. Y en eso quedó, en el intento, pues la habitación dio muchas vueltas en su cabeza - Cada historia tiene su propio desarrollo -

- Sora era tu mejor amiga, te enamoraste, ella se enamoró - A Yamato el mareo se le había desaparecido abruptamente.

- ¡Y no funcionó! - Taichi finalizó como si fuera cualquier cosa - Pero mira a nuestros hermanitos -Taichi soltó una carcajada irónica mientras nuevamente murmuraba _'__hermanitos'._

Ishida sabía perfectamente a lo que Taichi se refería! Takeru y Hikari se llevaron a las mil maravillas desde que el menor había llegado de Francia . Entonces se produjo una fuerte amistad entre Takeru y con la menor Yagami, ambos decían que eran los _ mejores amigos_.

Y cuando el sentimiento se fortaleció (a tal punto que se hizo incontenible) dieron el gran paso: Takeru dejó a su prometida europea para quedarse con Hikari.... y hasta ahora las cosas no habían ido nada mal, están viviendo juntos disfrutando su romance.

Pero por otro _espejo_, Yamato no soportaría el hallarse en un futuro como ahora estaba Taichi.

- Es mucho lo que arriesgo - replicó el rubio - ¡No quiero perderla! -

- Aún siento los labios de Sora ardiéndome en la boca - Taichi se perdió unos instantes en sus recuerdos, en sus sensaciones - No estoy para nada arrepentido de haberle confesado mis sentimientos -

Yamato clavó su mirada en el piso escuchando con atención cada palabra del experto en el amor.

- Es como esa película que una vez vi con Sora..... en la que no recuerdo quien confesaba que estaba feliz con haber pasado con esa chica unos instantes a que vivir la eternidad sin saber qué demonios era eso... o no sé qué diablos - por culpa del fuerte licor las palabras se le revolvían en la mente y no le permitían expresarse con claridad. (*)

Y obviamente que eso no le dispersó los pensamientos a Yamato.. pero los sentimientos hablaron por él.

- Hablaré con Jiminisu - murmuró Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa - Pero no ahora, no en este estado -

De respuesta escuchó el largo e intenso ronquido de su amigo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras lo acomodaba en el sofá, luego ingresó a su recámara de la cual obtuvo una gruesa sábana y arropó al borracho joven.

- Dudo que mañana pueda presentarse a la oficina - murmuró Yamato y se dirige a cerrar la puerta de vidrio del balcón.

La habitación dio vueltas por breves instantes en su mente gracias a la helada brisa que lo sacudió, pero trataría de sacar fuerzas de la nada, aún faltaban cerrar las ventanas y sobre todo la puerta de la sala.

_«Imagino lo que me diría Jiminisu: ¡Yamato! Eres muy confiado! No puedes dejar la puerta de tu departamento abierta»_

El rubio sonrió consigo mismo.

- Lo siento linda, me traje a Taichi para que desahogara sus penas y se me olvidó cerrar la puerta - replicó en voz alta, como si estuviese practicando las respuesta.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Hoy en un sueño te encontré,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No es pretexto! Además el licor no es buen acompañante! -

-Tienes razón - Yamato murmuró con cierto aire de tristeza dirigiéndose a la puerta y se recostó en la misma luego de haberla cerrado, así mismo cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Extrañamente el tener presente la obscuridad le trajo a la mente la imagen de una joven que bordeaba su edad, de una melena que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y de color castaña obscura.

- ¿Sabías que siempre te tengo presente? - musitó Yamato y abrió sus ojos para hallarse con la inmensidad de su departamento - Incluso cuando cierro los ojos puedo verte con precisión -

El rubio se perdió en su mente.... ya imaginaba lo que ella diría si él le confesara aquello. Sí, Jiminisu estaría de brazos cruzados observando todo el departamento como si fuera la primera vez que pisara el sitio, pero todo era para esquivarle la mirada.

- No me mires de esa forma -

- No puedo evitarlo - el rubio siguió hablando en ese suave tono y era verdad! Él parecía despegar del mundo físico cada vez que grababa minuciosamente en su mente cada gesto de la chica.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba decidido.

- Eres un sueño ¿No? - indagó deslizando una de sus manos por el suave y largo cabello.... a su varonil rostro se asomó una cálida sonrisa - Pero al mismo tiempo eres tan real -

- Has bebido más de la cuenta - Yamato sabía que ella le respondería de esa esquiva manera.

- Sí - confesó Ishida acorralándola entre sus brazos y aspirando el aroma que emanaba su melena.

- Hablamos cuando estés en tus cabales - replicó Jiminisu en un suspiro.

- No quiero hablar tan sólo sentir - Yamato posó sus labios sobre la piel canela, justamente debajo de su lóbulo izquierdo - Y contigo jamás estaré en mis cabales -

- Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos - su femenina voz sonaba un poco agitada - No estás siendo tú mismo... en otras circunstancias no habrías actuado de esta forma -

- En otras circunstancias hubiese seguido este incoherente juego que tenemos... sabes lo que siento, sé lo que sientes y sin embargo estamos esperando a que el otro dé alguna señal - los labios de Yamato iban subiendo de una lenta forma - Podríamos pasarnos la eternidad de esta forma -

- ¿Y necesitabas un poco de alcohol en tus venas para decidirte? -

- Un poco de alcohol, un poco de alucinaciones.... -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_como un loco te besé... estrenamos nuestro amor._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Un poco de ti - Yamato deslizó sus manos por el borde de la femenina figura hasta llegar a los hombros - Un poco de tu sabor -

Y cuando terminó su frase el mundo de Yamato dio un giro total y no le importó mucho el sentir el cuerpo de Jiminisu estremecerse, ahora estaba concentrado en sus femeninos labios los mismos que probó varias veces dejando rastros de licor y embriagándose al mismo tiempo de un nuevo sabor que tenía presente y que antes no se había osado a probar: el amor. Y sus almas se conectaron cuando ella deslizó sus brazos debajo de los de él y lo atrajo contra sí.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Hoy, lejos de la realidad, conocí la eternidad en un abrazo tuyo_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

El silencio prácticamente se apoderó del departamento.... sólo unas respiraciones profundas se escuchaban proveniente de dos jóvenes cerca de la puerta principal del sitio pero este sonido no sólo se iba intensificando, sino que también se trasladaba.

Yamato seguía besándola en una extraña mezcla de desesperación y calma mientras sus brazos la rodeaban con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, quería sentirla lo más cerca posible, como si pudieran fusionarse en cualquier instante.

Finalmente sus labios se separaron pero los de él no quedaron estáticos, sino que descendieron de inmediato por su cuello e iban bajando cada vez más.

- Yamato..... tú.... esto.... - ella apenas pudo murmurar intentando mantenerse cuerda mientras el joven quitaba de su paso el primer botón - .... yo no quiero aprovecharme de la situación -

- Yo sí - replicó el joven desabrochando el segundo botón.

- ..... esto no es.... - era impresionante la forma en que las manos del rubio trabajaban para deshacerse de todo cuanto le estorbaba y era más sorprendente en cómo sus manos se deslizaban por su piel canela (si recordamos el detalle de que el licor le recorre las venas) - .... correcto -

Ishida sonrió ampliamente ante la forma en que quedó su comentario.

* * *

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Cómo me duele saber que esto es algo que sólo soñé!_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pereza, cansancio, desgano..... y sobre todo mucha sed.

Yamato pasó una mano al lado derecho de la cama, pero nadie estaba allí. Esto le produjo una sensación de enojo en el estómago.

El rubio se sienta en la cama, y entonces se percata que sólo tenía la sábana encima. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron para que el rubio analizara su noche, y lo tenía todo muy claro: Jiminisu Kamiya había estado en su departamento, había pasado la noche entre sus brazos, finalmente habían derrumbado las murallas que ellos mismos se habían puesto.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Nos desgarramos de placer._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Entonces..... ¿Por qué ella no estaba allí?

Ah!! Ya la conocía!! Ahora le vendría con el cuento de que _"__estabas borracho y no eras consciente de lo que hacías o decías."_

No, Yamato no había estado borrado, mareado sí, pero aún tenía conciencia de sus actos. Que el licor le dio un simple _'empujón' _eso era otra cosa.

Entonces llegó a la mente del rubio un par de palabras: _"Después hablamos"_ aunque él no podía recordar bien el porqué de la frase. Bueno, quizás sí estaba algo pasado de tragos.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Como promesa quedó,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Aunque luego llegó a su mente otra frase.

_"Estoy enloquecida de amor por ti, lo sabes muy bien"_

Sí, él lo sabía al mismo tiempo que ella también estaba enterada de que era correspondida de igual o mayor forma.

Y ambos siempre temían antes de dar el _gran salto_, aunque esta demora lentamente les asfixiaba el alma.

Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Anoche, con sus cuerpos, sellaron sus almas en un pacto de amor.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Nos juramos lealtad sin testigos,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Flash Back**_

_Sus manos no tuvieron ningún límite: Recorrieron, tocaron y acariciaron cada parte del otro conquistando gemidos, entregando el alma y recibiendo a cambio excitación enlazada con deleite._

_Yamato tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y volvió a degustarse con su sabor aunque esta vez sus manos bajaban hasta los hombros, sin vergüenza alguna siguieron el recorrido por sus principales atributos delanteros, las manos de Yamato seguían deslizándose hacia abajo, pasando por el vientre, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a sus piernas._

_El rubio sonrió en medio del beso mientras murmuraba algo como 'suave y fascinante' para luego aprisionarla contra su cuerpo._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Comprometimos..... el alma_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Ambos estaban con el corazón en la boca. Nunca antes estuvieron tan cerca, nunca antes sintieron tal misteriosa conexión de sus esencias. Esto iba más allá del simple contacto físico._

_Así fue como Yamato se sintió mientras las yemas de sus dedos quedaban impregnadas en la temblorosa y sudorosa piel._

_Así fue como Jiminisu se sintió mientras saboreaba su piel cálida y se enviciaba más de él, quería poseerlo y sentirse poseída._

_Y esta cercanía, así como les parecía tan sublime, también les era irreal._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Hoy me doy cuenta que te amé,  
que mi vida la dejé... en un sueño que soñé... ayer_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Final Flash Back**_

Yamato tomó su celular y de inmediato presionó el número 1, al instante el chip de memoria marcó los dígitos del celular de la dueña de la mágica noche que él pasó.

- ¿Diga? - se escuchó una masculina voz.

Yamato parpadeó algunas veces, rápidamente pasó por la perturbación, incredulidad, rabia, celos, raciocinio y calma.

- Mamoru, quiero hablar con tu hermana -

- Está de viaje - contestó el chico. El rubio de inmediato abrió la boca para protestar pero el menor Kamiya se le adelantó - Salió anoche y me dijo que cuando vuelva, en dos meses, te explicará todo, que la perdones pero necesita reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos -

- ¿Cuándo salió? - indagó de nuevo Yamato, quizás para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal.

- Anoche, tenía preparado un vuelo a las 7, no quiso llevarse su celular para evitarse la tentación de comunicarse con alguien. Dijo que quería estar totalmente aislada. - 

El silencio lo envolvió por unos instantes debido a la confusión que lo perturbaba.

- Muchas gracias - atinó a decir cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra.

Anoche!! A las siete!!

Eso era imposible!! Si en la madrugada ella estaba entre sus brazos, esa madrugada él la había amado.

- A menos que..... - irritado como estaba, no puedo terminar su frase.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¡Cómo me duele saber que esto es algo que sólo soñé!_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_****** Flash Back**_

_O esto era el paraíso, o lo más cercano a ello._

_Sólo pocos tienen el verdadero placer de experimentar las sensaciones producidas por el roce del cuerpo del ser amado. Sólo pocos, después de traspasar los límites del éxtasis, sienten mayor placer al descubrir que su entrega fue correspondida y que fue más allá de un simple desfogue físico._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Nos desgarramos de placer._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_- Estoy enloquecida de amor por ti.... - ella suspiró sintiendo los breves y cálidos besos que el rubio le proporcionaba por todo el rostro - ... lo sabes muy bien -_

_- Y tú sabes que eres perfectamente correspondida - le murmuró antes de besarla profundamente._

_- Pero esto se salió de nuestras manos - Jiminisu le contestó entre sus labios._

_Yamato se alejó de su rostro un tanto molesto y un tanto perturbado._

_- ¿Estás arrepentida? -_

_- No, no es eso...... sino que.... - ella bajó la mirada y atinó a apoyar su cabeza en la de él - No quiero pensar en las consecuencias de esta noche -_

_- La única consecuencia que yo veo es que finalmente dejamos de escondernos - Yamato la tomó del rostro - y que nos amamos -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Como promesa quedó,  
nos juramos lealtad sin testigos_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_- .....porque nos amamos - parecía más bien una pregunta que una afirmación._

_Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí asintiendo con un gesto._

_- Sólo espero que tú no te arrepientas de esto -_

_Yamato sonrió ampliamente. ¿Arrepentirse? Ja!_

_- Ni que estuviera demente -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Comprometimos, tú y yo unidos, comprometimos el alma_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_*** Final Flash Back_**

Y entonces..... si habían quedado en nada de arrepentimientos, si habían traspasado las fronteras, si estaba más claro que el aire puro de una mañana de otoño de Odaiba todo lo que sentían.... ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Yamato se levantó desganado y se dirigió a la ducha en donde tomó un breve baño de cinco minutos. Necesitaba refrescar y aclarar sus confusos pensamientos. ¿Por qué rayos se había excedido con las cantidades de sake?

Secándose el cabello salió de la habitación teniendo aún a su invitado roncando en el séptimo sueño. Entonces una nueva interrogante llegó a su mente.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Hoy me doy cuenta que te amé,  
que mi vida la dejé.... en un sueño que soñé... ayer_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

¿Y si ella no estuvo allí?

Taichi seguía medio desarropado y por unos instantes Yamato tuvo la tentación de asfixiarlo con la almohada para ahogar su ruidoso sueño. Aunque..... ¿Almohada? ¿Sábana? ¿Qué hacía Taichi con esos objetos?

* * *

_**(*) **_La película que Taichi _hace mención_ (como si él la hubiese visto ¬¬) es **_City of Angels,_** **_(Un ángel enamorado) _**con Nicolas Cage **suspiros y muy profundos**

**Notas de la autora:** En el género del lemon no soy una experta, más se me da a la intriga, no? No se olviden del review o sus comentarios a mi mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Yamato se cubrió el enrojecido rostro murmurando cosas como _'Si esto iba a hacer, mejor que no hiciera nada... Esto no me puede estar pasando...... Deben encerrarla en el sanatorio mental de más alta seguridad'_

_"Entonces... ¿Fue un sueño?"_ comenzó a indagar Daisuke con signos de interrogación en su mente, de hecho me asombra que no intente averiguar sobre su participación en el fict con respecto al capítulo anterior.

_"Acabo de aclarar que me encanta dejar con la intriga"_ la joven escritora ya debía esperarse estas indagaciones por parte de los personajes (de hecho, es el extraño trance que me da cada vez que termino un capítulo, quizá me especialice a transcribirlo cuando me sienta tan extraña como ha pasado con estos songficts)

_"Pero parecía tan real"_ insistió Motomiya.

_"Realmente me asombra el interés que le pones a mis ficts"_

_"¡Por supuesto que lo hago!"_ Daisuke intentó (muy en vano, claro está) de adoptar una actitud de indiferencia _"Y...... ¿En dónde están mis ojos esmeraldas?"_

_"Pero tú no tienes ojos verdes" _objetó Koushiro.

_"Iori es el de los ojos verdes" _comentó Mimí muy extrañada _"Daisuke... ¿No estarás preguntando por....?"_

_"A menos que a Dai le haya dado por leerse los libros de J. K. R."_ observó Sora _"Y pregunte por el niño que sobrevivió, o por su madre"_

_"No me refiero a **ninguno de esos** **ojos verdes**" _gruñó Daisuke un tanto molesto porque lo malinterpreten.

_"Además..."_ interrumpió la escritora _"...deben recordar perfectamente que ** no soy fanática del yaoi ** o del yuri (si se referían a Iori.... o si ciertas mentecitas partían más allá de lo que deberían)"_

_"Yahoo... ¿No era donde tenías el otro mail? " _Si escribo quién dijo esto me darán la razón del _******cariño******_ que le tengo ¬¬

_"Yahoo es un servicio de correos electrónicos, Daisuke. Hikari Takaishi Y. tiene su cuenta en el mismo pero rara vez lo da porque rara vez le escriben al mismo"_

_"No tenías que ser tan explícito en la última parte, Koushiro"_

_"Será porque no lo anuncia como el de hotmail" _comentó Ken arrimado a una pared

_"dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx " _(¡Qué novedoso! XP)

_"¿Eres mexicana?"_

_"No, no lo soy. Soy ecuatoriana"_

_"¿Y te gustaría viajar a otros lugares?"_

_"Sí, a México, Venezuela, Japón"_ la escritora miró asombrada al joven Ichijouji _"¿Y cómo así este interrogatorio?"_

_"Es para ganar tu simpatía"_ admitió el confiado de Iori, claro, confiado porque no se me ocurre nada respecto a su pareja ¬¬

_"Son detalles para conocer más a la autora"_ se justificó Ken

_**"París"**_

_"Ese no es un país" _intentó corregir Miyako (¡Qué ingenua!)


End file.
